polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Polandball games
Polandball been featured in many video games. Here a list of some of them. Polandball: Not Safe for World It's a free mobile game where you can select a countryball as your avatar and save the world with . Threats like riots, suicide bombers, nuclear threats, a zombie apocalypse, rubbish, and a cyclone. There is also boss fights like fourth reich ( Reichtangle), alien invasion ( ), a new world order ( Trilluminati which is the hat of Israelcube) and Kaiju (Godzilla). You can also use any of the weaponry and utility in your arsenal to combat these threats. Currently, a game mode called "Emu War" where Australia appears as a leader of your country is added. Also there's a game mod called "Wall" when you and USAball must defend USA from illegal imigrants. The threats in wall mode are immigrants, Mexican hats, and cannons. USA shoots the immigrants. It's released on Android and ios. The developer is still active and expanding the game. iOS doesn’t receive updates as much as the Android version due to Apple rejecting the updates. Polandball: Mix and Mess Before Polandball Not Safe for World was created, Kwan Chi Chow got and idea into his head he created a mix and mess game based of Polandball Not Safe for World you can mix countries and stuff to make new countries and things. Polandball World An RPG game currently in development. It is scheduled to be released in 2018(?). It was recently approved for Greenlight and is currently in closed alpha. It is available in English, French, German, Polish, Russian, Spanish and others. The gameplay takes place in Europe and you can choose a lot of countryballs as character. but now game development has resumed, it has recently been steam greenlighted, so steam has reached out to the creator to move it towards its release Link here: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=711981479 Polandball: Can Into Space! A game for iOS, Android and Steam, released on 16th June 2016. The story is about how Poland wants to take revenge over the famous sentece "Poland cannot into space" and the goal is to make Poland reach always further in space. Link here: 1 Countryballs: The game A game for iOS and Android, it is about Polandball wanting to go to space, and so he goes around the world trying to find all the secrets to how to can into space. The game is an endless runner, you can tap or swipe and the goal is to bring Polandball as further as possible, collecting as many coins as possible. Coins are also used to unlock new Countryballs, such as Mexicoball or Germanyball. Links here: Apple Android Polandball: The Potato of Ireland A planned videogame, based on comics, where you have to role-play in fantasy wars over the control of the potato of Ireland. It's a 32-bit styled graphics. It features , , , , , , , , and . SocialBalls MMO Social Balls (Or soon to be called Polandball Online) is planned Massive multiplayer online game based on the closed Lego universe but its made up with countryballs. In the game you can roleplay, have war, and be social. Your character is randomly choosen which features , , and . The game is currently in development state. Polandball Plushies Plush toys based upon Polandball characters, sold on http://countryballplushies.com. They're not approved by the reddit community which boycotts them. Currently, the company is planning 150 different plushies but the ones available are: * * * * * * * * * * * Tringapore * * Israelcube * * * Reichtangle * (in the near future) Kugeln.io An online shooting game, where you need to kill all other players (or just your team rivals). Skins support all current countries, Antarctica, Prussia, Soviet Union (required level 20 to unlock) (required level 25 to unlock), free and unlockable helmets and accessories. Erroneously portraited are, however, Poland (proper-sided), Singapore (a ball instead of a triangle), Kazakhstan (a cube instead of a brick) and Greenlandball (has the same flag that wrong-sided Polandball in the game, the real flag is not exactly the same). Trivia * The game may be laggy, especially if it's on high quality or if you choose a region other than yours. * There are two Poland skins, one incorrectly and the other correctly (with real Polish flag). The wrong skin is called "Polandball", but the correct one is simply called "Ball". * On desert map, a plane can appear and it launchs bombs that can kill you. Also it has a peace symbol on a side. However, it also can be destroyed. Doing so will get you a badge. Also, in the same map was added the rocket, that allows you flying for a minute, POLAND CAN INTO SPACE IN KUGELN.IO!!! * Some skins' flags (like Sri Lankaball one) are incorrect or weird. * NepalRawr skin has weird eyes. Polemon A pokemon style game where you travel around the world capturing countryballs. Polemon is currently in pre-alpha stage, so there is no playable game or demo (yet) It is planned for release in late 2018 for windows computers. The development is being loged on https://gamejolt.com/games/polandball/315467 Current Countryballs * * * * * * * Country Crush A match 3 game made from the Creators of Countryballs The Game. Polandball Amino A social media like app that is actually a amino community, however it has its own app On tthe app you can do alot of fun things such as; -Music feature - Various chats for roleplaying and chatting and other cool stuff -A section where you can see r/polandball comics and art -a following feed to see what the people you follow have recently posted -You can get you art or other posts featured to the top of the featured tab -a latest feed to see the latest art and other posts -You can also make polls -You can check out quizzes and even make your own ones -You can enter one of the various contests -There are leaderboards for; most active in the last 24 hours, most active in the last 7 days, check in streaks, quiz points, and for your level on the app -You can post your own art -You can follow other people on the app -You can add people to your favourites list -Like posts -save posts into a list of your favourite posts or just ones you want to remember And all kinds of other fun stuff. It can be found on the appstore or playstore, available on most mobile devices. There are staff running the community; Leaders: Patriot Rhine Germany Belgrade Imperial Omniverse Basileus Teutonic Snow Mexico Ohio Mango Curators: Dewott Naples UAEAAE The DaneBall Tringa EUballL8 MPStraikeur 27hagelsag Category:Community